Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (BBC America)
Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency is a television series created by Max Landis for BBC America and Netflix, originally airing in 2016. It is based on the novel series of the same name written by Douglas Adams. History Season 1 The series is a co-production between BBC America and Netflix. The first season was filmed from 24 May to 30 August 2016, primarily in Vancouver, British Columbia. The project code name for season 1 was "Opus". It was released first on BBC America, running from 22 October 2016 to 10 December 2016; and Netflix streaming became available outside of the US on 11 December 2016. While the series was airing actor Samuel Barnett responded to a call for a fandom name and coined the term "Dirktectives" for fans of the series.Samuel Barnett‏ on Twitter, 25.10.2016 https://twitter.com/mrsamuelbarnett/status/790988316393017346 Season 2 On 21 November 2016, BBC America renewed the series for a second season, this time 10 episodes long. The season 2 was filmed from ? May to ? 2017. The project code name for season 2 was "Sculptor". Season 2 premiered on BBC America, running from 14 October 2017 to 16 December 2017; on Netflix it became available on 5 January 2018. While it was still airing on BBC America, fans rallied behind the calls of #SaveDirkGently and #RowdyForS3, wanting to take no chances. On December 18, 2017, Just two days after the season finale BBC America announced the series' cancellation. Fans started a petition at Change.org to Renew Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency for Season 3/Future Seasons. In March 2018 Arvind Ethan David published a letter to the fans stating that their #SaveDirkGently campaign had not resulted in an un-cancellation and there would be no season 3. Still, David lauded their efforts and overall engagement with the show and thanked them for both.Arvind Ethan David on Twitter, 10.03.2018https://twitter.com/ArvD/status/972515247775875072 A Dirk Gently Auction was held 22. June - 22. July 2018, selling a number of costumes and props from the series' two seasons. The 48 lots were all sold, for a total amount of $25,675. The highest bids went for "Todd's Rimmer Coat and Flag Tank Top" ($2,600), "Suzie's Wand" ($2,100), and Dirk Gently's yellow, green, blue, and red leather jackets ($1,600, $1,300, $1,200, $1,100).Dirk Gently Auction Synopsis Season 1 "A Completely Lost Dog" Todd Brotzman discovers the body of millionaire Patrick Spring and finds himself working alongside Dirk Gently, a self proclaimed holistic detective. The story follows their attempt to solve Patrick's murder along with the disappearance of Patrick's daughter, Lydia Spring. Season 2 "The Middle of Everywhere" While Season 1 was about time travel with body-swapping, this season involves an injection of fantasy. The vast dangers lurking in the fantasy realm navigate a path to Earth, becoming a threat in reality, and it's up to Dirk and the gang to stop them in their tracks. But first, they need to find each other... Everything and everyone continues to be connected... from the sterile chambers of the government organization Blackwing, to the sleepy town of Bergsberg and the magical land of Wendimoor. After a few misfires, Dirk Gently steadily finds his footing on the new case to "find The Boy", and with the help of his friends, makes the necessary connections to solve the mystery before it’s too late. Cast and Characters *Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently *Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman *Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman *Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish *Jade Eshete as Farah Black *Mpho Koaho as Ken *Dustin Milligan as Hugo Friedkin *Osric Chau as Vogel *Michael Eklund as Martin *Viv Leacock as Gripps *Zak Santiago as Cross *Bentley the Corgi as Rapunzel the Corgi For more cast and characters, see the individual season articles. Episodes Season 1 "A Completely Lost Dog" #Horizons #Lost & Found #Rogue Wall Enthusiasts #Watkin #Very Erectus #Fix Everything #Weaponized Soul #Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Season 2 "The Middle of Everywhere" #Space Rabbit #Fans of Wet Circles #Two Broken Fingers #The House Within the House #Shapes and Colors #Girl Power #That Is Not Miami #Little Guy, Black Hair #Trouble Is Bad #Nice Jacket Behind the scenes :For the music of the series, see DGHDA Music. :For more links to behind the scenes material, press, and more, see DGHDA Links. References to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy There are many references to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in the series. * The number 42 appears on the wall of screens in the death maze. * In the first episode, Dirk mentions “there was a bit about a sofa, a thing with Thor…” This is referring to ‘Life, the Universe and Everything’, where Ford Prefect and Arthur Dent end up on Lord's Cricket Ground via a Chesterfield Sofa. Later in the book, they attend a never-ending party and meet Thor. **Aren't those rather about the sofa in Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency and Thor in The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul? * The henchmen coming out of mice is a reference to the Pan-dimensional beings behind the creation of Deep Thought (and the answer 42), who put themselves into the bodies of mice to keep an eye on the Earth. * The projects have been loose for about 15 years, almost sixteen by the time the show begins; about the same amount of time Ford Prefect was stranded on Earth at the beginning of the first Hitchhiker's book. * There are five members of the Rowdy Three gang (when counting the original four men and Amanda Brotzman), a reference to the five books in the Hitchhiker's Trilogy. * The characters Martin from the Rowdy Three and Amanda Brotzman may be named for Martin Freeman (Arthur Dent in the 2005 film adaptation of The HItchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) and his partner, Amanda Abbington. * In the second season, there are several references to name and phrases appearing in the Hitchhiker's novels: ** The Boreton's dog was named Agrajag, a being that Arthur Dent kept accidentally killing during his travels across the galaxy. ** A character is referred to as a "hoopy frood". ** Just before he steps into the portal that will transport him back into the Blackwing facility, Dirk gathers his courage and says, "Don't panic". Notes This media does not have any additional notes listed. Gallery File:Dirk Gently 2016 EW.jpg References External links :For more links, see Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (BBC America)/Links. *official DGHDA site at BBC America *''Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency'', Wikipedia article *DGHDA series on IMDb Category:TV series